


Reunited My Love

by MysticalMermaid



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Be Careful What You Wish For, Boys In Love, Cranks (Maze Runner), Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Falling In Love, First Love, Glader Slang, Gladers, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Odd, Sad Newt (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Secret Relationship, Shock, Surprises, The Death Cure, The Glade, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaid/pseuds/MysticalMermaid
Summary: Follow up from Blondie and Scrawny! :)Getting to the city was difficult, they needed help to get in and free Minho, but some unexpected aide comes to them.





	1. Keep Running

It was months since they had left the Glade, the world outside was far different than expected, Cranks at every corner, in every run down home was one hiding in there, their minds no longer theirs, it belonged to The Flare which turned them into what may as well have been zombies, Newt panicked at this as he knew soon.. Soon he would be one of them and there was nothing he could do about it. This terrified him to the core, he had no one left in this world to an extent, no Gally, all he had was the hope a cure was found. Even in his group of friends he felt alone. They'd been wandering through the desert and had finally got to the city where a low rumbling and armored men stood about, stopping rioters. In the large group a few people was masked, staring straight at Thomas, Frypan and Newt. nodding to one another, Newt noticed and whispered to Thomas

"We need to go, them guys are watching us and we aren't safe here. WCKD could see us" turning to walk back to the sands a van pulled up and grabbed the, throwing them into the van, bags placed onto their heads as they drove in silence. Newt knew WCKD had found them, that was it. Game over. He could hear whispers between them and a few loose words 

"Leader...they can help" his ears pricked up, he could swear that voice was familiar to him, but it couldn't be. 

They abruptly stopped, being grabbed by their arms and shoulders to be thrown out, hitting the sand it felt hot on there bodies, almost scalding them with the heat. The trio was dragged into somewhere cooler, eerie and whispers as they was dragged through. Kicked to their knees the bags was lifted off to be faced with a masked man, a Red fist on his arm with an armband, staring at him through the mask, Newt felt himself getting smaller and smaller.

"Newt?" The voice whispered

"Yeah. And who the bloody hell are you? Where are we? Why have you taken us you prick!"

"I remember the first time you called me that Newt" crouching down he stroked his face with his gloved finger "I've missed you Newton" his mouth dropped open in astonishment, shock coursed through him. Peeling off the mask to reveal Gally, stood there smirking. He'd aged so much in such a short period of time. His eyes looked weary, black eyes, slight scar on his cheek.

"Gally? I watched you die. I watched Minho spear you!" Thomas was confused at how it came to be, Frypan looked like a ghost had come back to haunt him.

"You thought you did, soon as you left the Right Arm got me and saved me, seems I still had a purpose. Think this could be it. Where's Minho?" 

"WCKD have him, it's why we're here. We need to get him back" Gallys eyes softened, he knew how it felt. He'd spent so long thinking what had happened to Newt after they got out the Glade, had he lived, had he turned into a Crank he'd been in limbo until this moment. His heart was swelling with happiness. Nodding to another masked man they was set free of the rope tying them. 

"You can stay here with us until you need to go to the city, then we can help you get into the city and help Minho. I owe him a debt for spearing me anyway" Thomas and Frypan was guided to rooms, pulling Newt along by his arm he got him into what was his room judging by how it was designed. Glancing around Newt noticed so many things, paper scattered, pencil on a desk, a pattern drawn on half the wall, whilst next to his bed he noticed a small little doodle, upon closer inspection he noticed it resembled him so well, from the fringe in his eyes to the grin he did when being sweet. Turning round Gally had changed to more casual clothing, his muscles had got toned and defined so much more than in the Glade. Peeking from his shirt was the scar, just over his heart where he'd been speared not so long ago. Sitting on the bed he patted it for Newt to sit, he was still in so much shock from everything. Awkwardly looking around- Gally took Newt's hand in his. His eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought the worst had happened to you Newt. After the Red Arm saved me, I kept thinking who had taken you, what would happen to you, would you live..Seeing you today in the city, I wanted to just hug you. But I couldn't even find a way to let you know I was okay so I had to just do my job, helping the Cranks get treatment or find a way for the cure. But none of us can get into WCKD either, so it's been stealing treatments. I want to help others, I feel so bad... I killed poor Chuck, he was the sweetest kid ever, it haunts me every night" hanging his head in shame "I sometimes wake up screaming, trying to tell him I'm sorry" Newt felt his stomach drop, how long Gally had felt guilty for something WCKD had made him do through the Griever, made him complete what he was labelled as 'The Killer'

"You've changed so much Gally, something in you has snapped.. Chuck will have forgiven you, he jumped in front of Thomas, he completed his, WCKD made you complete yours. Thomas forgives you too, we all do. I was mad at you, you being so angry all these years, but I do, I forgive you" Gally pulled Newt close by the nape of his neck, foreheads resting against one another. Tears escaped him, dropping to the bed. Newt didn't want to break him further and tell him how he had The Flare, he'd started showing the signs, some veins starting on his legs had been easy to hide. 

"What snapped me was feeling so close to death, knowing the last memory you'd have of me was me killing Chuck, I thought if I did somehow live how I'd make sure I helped people and stop being so arrogant, I may still be a bit but I've had to grow up and be what was expected. They tried to make me move on from you, saying you probably wasn't alive and I shouldn't hold onto that stuff, but I do. I still have the notes from the Glade, every one, I smuggled them out in my cuff, now I have them in my pillow, so if you had died.. Part of you was here I guess" his mouth was rougher, but still felt right to Newt as they was pressed on his lips. Part of him worried, Gally wanted to help those with the Flare.. But he had it, he'd have to accept that he would lose him one day to this bloody thing.

Nuzzling to his chest he felt like he was back in The Glade, where he was safe with Gally, his hands brushing through his hair, lulling to sleep as he listened to Gallys heartbeat. For the first time in a long time he felt calm, protected. The time he'd spent away from Gally thinking he was dead had taught him how much he needed him in his life  
"Gally?"

"Mhmm?" 

"Please don't leave me again" his heartbeat quickened to a flutter at Newts words, he had ached for him to say he didn't want him to leave, squeezing his shoulder he responded

"I love you Newton. I won't leave" 


	2. For You I Would Go To The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cure is so close, yet so far at the same time.
> 
> I'm also asking if you read this chapter please take a moment to vote on how you would like it to go! if you want me to follow the book where Newt dies please comment "Flare" IF however you want an alternative where he lives please comment "Newt" Thank you readers :) xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it taking a few days, I currently have chilblains on my fingers so its harder to type so I'm wearing massive gloves as well XD please leave any feedback you think needs to be said :)

It was the first time Gally had slept well for months, the guys had gone to the city for a brief check on ways to get in to WCKD but Newt had stayed behind for it, he said he felt unwell so they'd let him stay. He must have been ill as he fell back asleep when they had gone. Gally had his suspicions with how Newt was acting but he didn't want to say them out loud, if he said them aloud then it meant it would come true and he didn't want that. But he knew he would need to find out. Heading to the little stingy lab they'd set up months before Gally arrived, walking in he saw their doctor at work his eyebrows furrowed in concentration

"Gally my boy! What can I do? Are you unwell?" His arms outstretched to embrace him, which Gally politely accepted with a firm slap on the back

"No Doc, was wondering about the blood tests on the ones we brought back. Have they been done?" 

"Of course, I've just finished testing theories out with the last one now actually. It seems all but this one are immune to The Flare so they have a risk of one of them becoming a Crank I'm sorry to say, it may already have begun and they'll just not know it yet with the early stages resembling a common illness" shaking his head in sadness "such a waste, we need to find a cure to help people like this one" Gallys ears pricked up, he knew the answer already, he didn't want to ask he really didn't

"Am I immune Doc? I never asked when you brought me here. What can we do for the one who is infected? Start treatment?" 

"Yes Gally you are immune, I even experimented with your blood to see if a cure was possible, it doesn't cure it 100% BUT it DOES give a stronger treatment response, I may be able to synthesize a stronger dosage and test it on this one and examine and reactions or potential results"

"So like Thomas did on Brenda? She apparently started with it, Thomas gave some of her blood and shes been okay since, but she'll need more eventually" shaking his head at what he'd been told off another member of the Right Arm. Almost doing a little jig he held up a blood sample he had wedged with the others

"Brenda... AHH yes! Well actually she shows no trace of The Flare in her blood, so if she had it, she doesn't anymore, all she has is a bite from a Crank which is healing nicely" Gallys mouth dropped open in surprise

"N-no trace?! So...She's cured?!?!" His body was shaking at how it was possible, it couldn't be "Are you sure on this Doc? You haven't got it mixed up?"

"No my boy, Brenda has no trace of it, so something has cured her, and I have another theory that I've just thought of, hand me the one labelled 'T.IM.PC1' if you please and hand me 'N.NI.CI' then come over here so I have a witness to this!" Sitting next to the doctor he watched carefully as the man who used to have the shaky hands used a syringe to extract some blood from the second vial, carefully placing it on a slider and looking under the microscope he gestured Gally to look. Peering through he saw the blood; infected blood. Chills went through his body as he saw it

"Now this is the infected boys blood, on the sliders I'm doing now, the one you're looking at I'll place a drop of your blood onto it, then on the second one a drop of the T.IM.PC1. What we may view here could change everything. Are you ready?" Gulping and nodding his head he watched the the drop of his blood hit the infected blood, the blackness reduced to a small amount in this drop

"It's still there Doc, not loads but some is still there" 

"Interesting... so whatever you have is a serum to a long term treatment.. Now, you take one eye piece I'll take the one next to you" shuffling over he focused on the new slider of the infected blood; it sickened him watching a virus ravage the blood

"You ready to see this? If i'm right we can find a way to help everyone!" inserting the drop of the second vial, you could hear the room was silent as they watched the results, the virus started to break up, dissolve and finally disappeared. Glancing over Gally noticed the doctors face was open in shock at the potential of this, how it could save everyone. His face broke into a grin at the doctor

"You've...you've found a cure Doc! You've found it!" he was sat in a chair, his face still in shock at it all

"I believe we may have.. For those who are early on they just need a small amount and can be cured, those in the later stages need a treatment to reduce it so the next one can save them..I can't believe it"

"Who's bloods the T.IM.PC1? They need to know their a cure! How they can save everyone" The doctor went silent, glancing at the vial of blood

"Thomas. The first initial is for the name, the IM means immune and PC means possible cure. I had my suspicions on the boy, same as I write PC on any immune, then I test them out, but I've NEVER had someone who's at the start of The Flare so I could test it! I just need to get hold of a Crank at the stage of where they are not fully changed but not normal. If I can extract some blood I can- Gally? Are you okay? Your face has gone so pale" 

"You said the first initial meant for their name... So N.NI.CI is Newt?" His eyes brimming with tears automatically. The doctor looking back somber

"Yes.. Newt, Not Immune, Crank Imminent. So he can change in the next few days or weeks or months, going by his blood.. I'd say days" 

"So..We start treatment?" shaking his head the doctor carefully planned his next words, he knew the severity of what he was asking, it could tip him over the edge

"No.. I want to discuss with Newt the possibility of him getting to the point of not being a full Crank, his mind still there in some parts, to extract some blood and test it again. I know you don't like this idea Gally BUT I need to be certain on this. If Thomas is a cure we can extract more blood and produce serums. We could save thousands of people! All it would be a drop of his blood in each serum to do it so we wouldn't need too much from him. But we need his full cooperation as well"

"I don't want to put Newt through that! What if it doesn't work?!" Gally went back to shaking, more anger and fear than anything else

"Gally, I am 98% sure it will work, please bring Newt to me" Stomping out he went to his room to see Newt sleeping. Rousing him from his sleep

"What the bloody hell.. I was enjoying the sleep. Whats up?" 

"The doctor wants to talk to you Newt..." Newts face flashed panic at them words. 

"So you know?"

"Yeah.." 

 

Sitting with the doctor Newt looked around and tried to take in what had been asked of him.. Allow himself to get to a Crank.

"So let me get this straight. YOU want ME to let this virus get me to being a Crank, then take my blood and test some theory on a potential cure? I think you're bloody mad Doc.." 

"I know but hear me out, I am 98% sure I have the cure, Gally saw what happened when I ran your blood against a theory, it killed The Flare virus in your bloodstream, but you are only at the start, I want it to be in a few days when you change to let me take some more blood to test to see if it works when further along, if it doesn't work I have a treatment which will take you back to normality then inject you with what will cure you from the early stages at least. If it works you will have been the reason humanity is saved, you will be the first Crank to be cured fully from it" The doctor made sure to leave out it was Thomas who would be saving him.

"Let me think it over.." nodding his head at Newt

"I understand Newt, please give some thought to it and come back to me with your answer, but please don't wait too long, if you choose not to and The Flare takes you then I will conduct it either way, but I would prefer your permission" standing up to leave the room his head was spinning at what had been asked, he couldn't imagine the possibility of going crazy, going to one of them. Gally carried Newt back to the room and placed him carefully on the bed. Stroking his hair he savored what could be last memories.

"You don't have to agree to it Newt, we can get you treatments, or we can get you the proper cure now.. All you have to do is ask.. And I'll do it for you"  looking into his chocolate brown eyes Gally melted, Newt could have told him to kill everyone and he would have done it, he was under his spell, like a siren calling her prey.

"How can you get treatments? You heard what he said.. I either agree and let him basically chain me up and wait for me to change before he experiments on me, he may not be WCKD but its similar. He wants me to be a Crank" a single teardrop fell down his cheek, inside he felt numb, he knew he had The Flare, he'd been hiding his legs with the veins for a few days now, he'd avoided showering with others, or even taking his clothes off near the others so they didn't panic. Gally sighed, leaving the room he went for a walk to think.

 

Trawling through the underground area he had called home for a few months; turning the item in his hands, it may not be much but he hoped Newt would appreciate it. Gally wished in moments like this he had Alby or even Minho to give him advice on these kind of things. What would they say, what would they do, the closest he had since it all was Thomas, and im sure he wouldn't help much in situations like this. He wanted to beg and plead Thomas to consider helping with it, to save Newt. Bumping into someone he looked up and mumbled an apology

"Yo man, its me..Frypan.. You look down wanna talk?" it wasn't Alby or Minho but he had to admit Frypan was an understanding guy, he couldn't let him know too much

"It's just thinking. If you found a cure to The Flare, but it was inside someone and it had to be done by their blood, say if you had The Cure and you got told, but you had to have blood taken every week or so.. Would you do it?" 

"'Course I would, all them people I could save; I'd agree to it immediately man. Don't see why anybody wouldn't! But that ain't just it is it?" Frypan was good

"I just worry, about The Flare, it's got so many already, I don't know what I'd do if it got anyone else" Frypan showed on his face his sympathy at Gally's problem

"I know man, I know. Hopefully there's a cure" Walking away he went absently through the streets. Reaching back to his room he sat and sighed. Newt wasn't there, hopefully he hadn't gone too far. 

 

Night flew by and Newt returned, slumping to the bed and running his hands through his hair, the weight of the world looked as if it was on his shoulders. Gally pulled Newt to sit on his lap

"Hey.. You okay?" Newt wrapped his arms around Gallys neck for a passionate kiss, he wanted each and every moment to last with him, Newt was kissing him desperately, yearning for him

"Newt I need to say something"

"Don't..I just want to enjoy all the time I have left. Regardless of what I choose to do" 

Hearing Newt sleep on his chest was the one thing he hoped would continue for him. His heart hammering in his chest at the thought of if Newt was no longer with him. He couldn't sleep that night his head was swimming. Gently moving Newt's head to the pillow he went to find Thomas. It didn't take him long as he was sat near the Doctors office.

"Can't sleep Thomas?" Gally sat in the chair next to him

"Yeah, that Doc dude asked if he could run some blood work on me, something about he's found something in it"

"Yeah he's a little odd, I'd just agree to it. Won't be anything bad he did it with me the first time" This was a blatant lie as he knew the doc wont be wanting to tell Thomas, he'll be waiting for Newt to go Crank and have a larger amount of blood in case it needs more than a few drops of blood

"Oh okay...Well the dudes helped us find a way in, we're going tomorrow. You coming with?" Nodding at Thomas he knew he had to agree, he had a gut feeling that he'd be needed

"Yeah.. Can I ask you something? You love Teresa don't you?" 

"I..I guess.. But she betrayed us. So I should hate her but I can't. I feel like I have a connection with her. Why?"

"Would you give her a ring that isn't like a wedding one but because you want them to have you with them?" Thomas cocked his eyes in confusion at what Gally was asking

"Yeah, but I'd probably want to marry her, I dunno.. Why?" holding out his hand Thomas saw a round silver ring, gently taking it off him he looked at it, it had been carefully made, a pattern he swear he'd seen before engraved into it, silver and had a weird shine to it when the light hit it right when he was holding it up. Giving it back he nodded

"It's nice, why you carrying that?" 

"Doesn't matter to why, but would you say it's good enough to give to someone?" nodding his head with a cautious smile. They spoke for the rest of the night, from The Glade to how funny Alby was, Gally apologized to Thomas so many times for him shooting Chuck, and Thomas hugged him when he broke down and sobbed. Hours later Gally returned to his room. To prepare for the city, the mission ahead. Glancing around his room for what possibly be the last time he smiled at what was scratched to his wall 

**' _I will follow you to the end of the world, for now and forever. N'_**

****But how long is forever.


	3. Newt's End *Alt scene*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the alt scenes for Newt :) I will be doing another alt for where he doesn't succumb to it

Newt had hidden his symptoms from everyone for so long, his mad outbursts was excused as lack of sleep and stress. But he knew otherwise; he knew the truth. He didn't know why he had agreed to going back to the city in the first place when he could slowly feel himself slipping away, from himself, no one could help him. Laid in the hammock he heard Thomas' breathing, but Newt was distracted by the pair of boots that hit the warped wooden flooring. Whoever it was, was walking outside as he heard the door slowly open and gently closing. Newt paused before lowering out the hammock and following them. Sat on the floor was Gally, head in his hands.. sobbing? "Gally? You ok" his voice made Gally jump and quickly try to wipe his face

"What do you want Shank? Never heard of leaving someone alone when they don't want to be disturbed?" Hiding his face from Newt

"Wait..Newt wait" Gally's voice crackling, slumping back to the floor he pointed to the chair next to him "Sit down.. Please" Newt sighed and sat.

"Okay, you gonna tell me what's wrong o-"

"I know you have The Flare, I know" Now it was Newt's turn to be angry, jumping and sending the cheap foldaway chair flying, his hair standing on end on the back of his head

"DON'T BLOODY TALK ABOUT IT GALLY DON'T YOU DARE!" his words spitting on the tongue "I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME DON'T NEED TO MENTION IT" Storming back into the room he huffed, he had no clue why he flew off the handle at Gally then, he knew Gally knew why was he so mad at him for pointing out the truth.

 

Sunrise. Preparing himself into the city his mind was worse, he'd been hallucinating as he ran through with Thomas. He knew Teresa was there at some point, he can't remember when she got there but he knew he was focusing more on trying to not embrace becoming a Crank.

"Newt you okay man?" Minho came into focus, his jet black hair stuck to his forehead that was beaded with sweat, his shirt drenched. Newt had leaned against a filing cabinet and not realized himself.

"Yeah Minho, I'm fine, just exhausted" slapping his hand on Minho's shoulder he soon regretted that decision as his hand left it covered in sweat

"JUMP!" Thomas' hand on Newt's back as they jumped through the glass window. Cold air slapped his face and hair like ice before feeling like he was drowning. Struggling to get to the side he climbed out with Thomas and Minho.

"Newt? Newt you okay? Look at me man" Thomas' face went into focus in front of Newt's. Pulling Thomas to his face Newt whispered

"Help.. The Flare.. I'm near the end. Please help me" Glancing into the water he saw how bad he looked finally, his face paling, blue veins creeping up his neck and jaw. Thomas grabbed Newt's waist and started to guide him to the safety point with the buses, Newt had to admit he knew it was the end, he could feel himself slipping, blood was forming in his throat. Falling to the floor he didn't want to get up again

"Tommy, take this please. Please kill me. Kill me please" gripping to Thomas shirt.

*Redness*

"KILL ME TOMMY! KILL ME!" His life began to flash in his mind, scrambled but still showed the same, his mother, his father, his sister Lizzy. The Glade; the grass caressing his legs as he tried to figure out an escape from The Maze. His first moment he saw Tommy come up in the box, how confused he looked in his face, but his eyes was empty. Escaping The Glade finally, the people they lost but the freedom they had gained Blackness began to take over, looking down and back at Thomas he realized, his best friend had given him his final wish. To kill him. Collapsing to the stone ground he felt his life fleeting.

"NEWT! NO! No, please Newt.. Come on Shank! Wake up" opening his eyes for what would probably be the last time he saw Gally, his eyes brimming with tears

"Newt, please, I don't want you to go, there's got to be something I can do"

"Please Gally, leave me here, I'd rather die as me than be alive as...a crank. I can't be the Doc's experiment" his head lifted to Gally's hand soft lift

"Thomas can save you, he saved Brenda.. Please Newt hold on..Let me save you" tears splashed on Newts cheek, they felt hot, it felt nice to feel heat on his skin "I love you Shank, I always have. Don't leave me" Newt shakily wrapped his arm around Gally's neck, he could feel his pulse in his neck, how erratic it was.

"I know. I love you Gally. But you need to go" His vision warped and tunneled, he could feel he'd lost so much blood, it stuck to his shirt and felt wet on his face, had breathing always hurt this much? He'd not realized it could cause so much pain. Gally pressed his hand to Newts cheek, he felt so cold yet warm, the twinkle in his eyes fleeting with each passing second

"Take it" Newt's closed hand showed a bracelet with a large bullet "Go..away" Gally held on to Newt, the bracelet being his excuse to hold his hand. Using the last bit of his strength Newt pressed his lips to Gallys, what should have been the best moment of his life was going to be his last moment in life. Closing his eyes to relish every moment, he let the coldness take over him, taking him to the light above Gally's head.

"Newt? Newt no. No!" Gally picked Newt's body up and ran, he didn't know where he was running to anymore, he didn't care either he just wanted to get out the city, whether it be dead or alive. He spied an abandoned truck and headed towards it, his brain wasn't thinking straight, gently placing Newt into the passenger seat Gally jumped into the drivers seat and sped away

"I'll take you somewhere you deserve, we'll go to a beach, you can feel the breeze on your face" hot tears sprang to his eyes again as he glanced over, he wasn't going to get a response from Newt again. How long had Gally wasted letting pride get in the way, he wished he had told Newt more often he'd loved him. Focusing on the road he kept driving.

 

Salty air violated Gally's nose, he wanted to be sick with how little sleep he had and how long he'd been burying Newts grave near the beach. But it was finally done, walking to the truck he opened the door and tried to drink in how Newt look, he tried to tell himself that Newt was just sleeping so he didn't cry. Gently lifting him out the seat he looked at his face, his light pink lips, how soft they used to feel and how infectious his smile was, his blonde hair gently laid on his forehead and brushing his eyes, how he constantly had to brush the fringe out his face, how it would get warm and the slight freckles on his face would show on his cheeks. Had Newt always been this light? It felt like lifting a feather! Laying him in his grave Gally placed his cuff bracelet on Newts wrist

"You'll always have me with you Greenie in another life" Sitting on the sand, his feet being tickled by the sea he stared out, empty, pulling the bracelet out of his jeans he turned it over in his hands, it seemed like the bullet he'd engraved Newt's name onto when they'd broken up.

 **"Everyone has a bullet in the world with their name on it Greenie, luckily for you I have that bullet. And if you try to leave here I'll shoot you with it to prove a point! We clear on that?!"**   **his eyes pierced through Newt with intense hatred, burying his feelings deep down inside him again, they'd been separated for a few months now. He was always angry on everything. When he'd engraved Newt's name into the bullet he had never been sure if it was to shoot him with it or just to remind him that love hurts as much as being shot.**

**"Do whatever you want Gally, you're nothing but an arrogant, self centered asshole and I'm glad I left now. I can't believe I thought you could ever love someone other than yourself!" Storming away to their usual routine of home brew and feeling emotional.**

Gally hadn't even realized he'd lost the bullet, but he must have one day had it drop from his pocket whilst gardening. He was amazed that Newt had turned it into a bracelet and Gally hadn't noticed it once.

 

 Realizing he was on a beach holding the bullet again he wished how he could go back in time and change it all. Twisting it around in his hand he heard a slight click, panic rose in his chest he thought he had broken the only thing that Newt had given him, looking to see if he could fix it he noticed a letter rolled and stuffed inside. Hands shaking he slowly took it out and gently opened it up, there in front of him was a letter scrawled. Taking a deep breath he prepared to see what his last letter said.

_Dear Gally,_

_I remember when we first met, you was such an ass, I hated you at first, but I was drawn to you too, when I was with you I'd feel like I was in a haze, like the day could keep going on and on and I never wanted it to end. I'm sorry you had to find out like you did that I wasn't immune. I had hoped a cure had been found before I went like this, I had considered the treatment; but I was scared that it would be a fluke and I'd end up unwell again- I couldn't put you through that Gally, watching me go Crank over and over until you realized I had to be put down. I wish in a way that we was back in The Glade; where it could be just us again, I know we fought alot and I think that's what kept us alive too. Arguing over tit for tat, some crap was serious but that stuff doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that I found you again, so many nights I spent thinking about you, how I thought I watched you die. So to see you I thought I was dreaming 100% I'm so glad I wasn't dreaming. I will follow you until the end, which is alot sooner than I want to admit. I love you._

_Newt_

 

Gally re-read it over again, his heart breaking more, Newt had always picked him. And he had let anything and everything get between them. Now he had to live life without the only person who could make him feel whole.

 


	4. Take It Away *alt*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt had chosen to save himself and hopefully others  
> *alt scene for Newt choosing to live*

He was calm. Content; willing to be a human experiment. Sitting in the Doc's office he watched as his eyes filled with glee as he agreed to allowing himself to turn enough for him to experiment, glancing around the room he noticed things he hadn't before. Cracks at the bottom of the windows- thin fractures of the glass went through it spindling off like little legs. The light bulb would flicker occasionally, it was strangely eerie. 

"Newt you're doing the right thing, going by the last blood test you don't have long, I would request you stay here so i can place shackles on you and potentially a muzzle. I don't want to get bitten that would be a terrible thing. I can then knock you out with a tranquilizer, take some blood and test it with the potential cure and then hopefully cure you" his hands was shaking in fear at it all, it almost felt like a countdown until he wasn't human, but he had to admit that he had started to feel different.

"Can't I go to the city with Thomas and Gally to get Minho? I want to help!" pleading with the Doc to have one last bit of himself was all he asked from him

"No son you can't. We're transporting you with me to where our safe haven is in about 30 minutes, they will be picked up after they get Minho and anything else they can grab. I'm sorry. If you could just put your hands out in front of you please I can start prepping you for the journey" holding his wrists out he felt the slap of cold metal handcuffs around them. Eyes widening in fear as he saw the muzzle the Doc was holding it almost looked barbaric, old brown leather with metal like bars across the mouth area

"I don't need that now do I?!" he saw the Doc's face be apologetic at what he was doing, fastening it to the back of Newt's head he hung it low in defeat; he had been reduced to an animal before he had even become one, silent tears fell down his face at what he considered a low point for him. Guiding him to a truck Newt looked up to see the Doc's lab coat, it was more of a grey tone from the back but the lights illuminating him every few steps felt like he was walking to his execution.

 **"NEWT!"** Gally's voice echoed down the hall, dropping to his knees at what was before his eyes. Newt turned and kept walking, he didn't want his last sight as himself to be Gally horrified at him. Crowds of people stopped and parted as he walked through them like he was infected- well he was infected, but not his mind just yet only his flesh. 

Sitting in the van he watched as people crowded and spoke in hushed tones looking straight at him. He felt like he was a freak show to these people.

"Don't worry..Soon they'll look at you in awe at how we cured you, and brought you back to who you really are. You won't have to worry about if The Flare will get you or if you'll hurt anyone, because by tomorrow you'll be cured. I just wanted to do this to prove to everyone that I can help them, we can cure those infected before they are too far" 

 

Sitting in the hut in what the Doc called Safe Haven, he had never felt more alone than he did now, chained to the floor with his hands and feet and a mask to protect people from him. He wanted Gally to be sat with him, stroking his hair telling him it would all be okay and that he knew he'd be cured from this infection and they could watch the sea together, there was one window and it faced him, so he could look out and see the trees, the sand. Right now he felt like he was a prisoner just waiting for his time to be up so he could leave, if he could leave. The Doc had gone a while ago to set up his permanent laboratory to prepare for when he turned.. When he turned. He shook his head in fury, he was locked up like he was dangerous and kept away from the other people who got out. He was angry; tugging at his arms he knew it would be hopeless. His throat felt scratchy and sore, like it was being ripped apart from the inside. He knew it was happening slowly, did he warn the Doc? Did he just sit down and let it happen and be found by him? Looking through the window he saw the Doc observing and writing something down. He tried to call out to him but nothing came out but black liquid. Dripping down his chin and through the metal bars, he realized why they was there now.. So he didn't drown in his own blood when he changed, he was needed alive.. 

The door creaked open, Newt didn't even bother to look up, he didn't care, he just wanted it all to be over, his body ached in places he never thought could hurt. His body was slowly being eaten away by The Flare. Crouching in front of him was the Doc, his face tried to remain upset for what he'd soon become, but he knew inside that the Doc was probably dancing with glee at being given this opportunity. 

"Newt. I'm sorry. You will probably change soon. I want to say you're doing something amazing, You're apart of something bigger. You will be the reason so many people can be cured" standing up his hand hovered above Newt's shoulder, before he chose to walk out. Leaving him again in the small room. His head started to pound, his breathing became strained. Falling to the floor, his eyes turned bloodshot, blood pouring from his lips like a fountain. Succumbing to the pain he let his eyes close.

 

Newt's eyes shot open, his head twitched to the side, feeling like a robot, his limbs animated to him. His body moved in odd ways to him. His head felt like it wasn't on his body, just moving of it's own accord. He was losing himself, going into blackness then coming back round. He remembered the Doc coming in and saying something about 'this wont hurt' before injecting him with something. It made him sleepy. His body went limp, he could see what was happening but his body couldn't move. His mind blurring. Joints aching, his jaw felt sore from how much it would try to move in unusual positions as it tried to eat it's way through the muzzle. Doc arrived at some point, with a large needles, it hurt his skin as it took blood from him.

 

Gally had been watching the whole time, Newt hadn't noticed as he suspected. He'd watched Newt collapse and turn into a monster, the kind hearted, loving Newt that Gally knew wasn't in that body. Half jogging over to the tent with the Doc inside he lifted the veil.

"Doc, Newt's a crank.. What's happening?" His body felt tingly from the panic, could the Doc change him back or was it all going to waste?

"Don't worry, I've used the blood which is part of the cure on his blood and it worked, the most recent blood test where he's turned Crank showed a 100% cure to Thomas' blood, so I can use it to cure him and many other Cranks. Don't you understand Gally? We've found a cure.." his body almost dancing a jig holding the slide he'd been examining. 

"Well... can't you just cure him now?" the Doc smirked at Gally, his eyes glazed at the thought of how much more he could do

"Don't you understand? I could cure full Cranks. I could do so much more. I need him to turn fully" Gally panicked 

"Doc, you said you'd cure him when he wasn't fully Crank, you aren't sure if you could cure a full.. Please cure him!" He pleaded with his eyes but the Doc's eyes remained glazed and heartless

"No" spitting at him

"You promised Newt you'd cure him before he was a full Crank, give me the cure, let me help him, please!" 

"HA! You don't know the correct dose, Gally, you think I'd cure him at half?! I want him at full. So i can prove that I cured a full Crank, I'd be the greatest scientist out there!" chuckling to himself, he knew the cure and could easily dangle it above W.C.K.D. how a nobody could save them all before they even found it. Knocking the Doc to the floor he grabbed a syringe and ran into the hut where Newt was chained. Staring at him he watched how his body move, Newt's limbs moved into unusual ways, almost like it didn't hurt him. Gally could hear the cracks and clicks as he unnaturally moved. Gally was so grateful the muzzle was there, he hoped it would work. 

"Newt, I really hope this works. I need you. Please come back to me" sticking the needle into his leg he prayed he'd see him go into who he once was. Placing himself into the corner of the room his eyes focused only on Newt. Hoping for a sign of movement. It was almost like he froze on the spot when the fluid had started to course through his veins. Right now he'd happily change places with him, to make the pain go away. He knew he was the stronger one out of them both but sometimes he needed Newt to reassure him that he could be the Alpha out of them both. Shaking in the corner he watched the veins on Newts face was slowly disappearing, becoming nothing. 

 

Visions flashed in his mind, Gally sat in a corner, begging him to come back, close to his face, holding the muzzle, the same words repeating over and over

"Newt, I love you. Come back to me" his head spinning. Eyes felt like they was popping out of his head, the serum taking hold of him, flowing through his body. His scream erupting in the room. It felt like fire in his veins. His head hit the floor before any other part of him. Opening his eyes Newt drank everything in, he felt like he wasn't alone and he was right, in the corner was a teary eyed Gally, on his knees muttering how much he needed Newt, how he loved him and promised he'd be anything he wanted if he came back to him

"G-Gally, you're here?" he went to open his arms and heard the clanking of the shackles, glancing he noticed he was still chained

"Of course I am you Shank.. I won't leave" he still sat there, watching him cautiously.

"You took the pain away... Am I better?" begging internally that he could finally be normal. Crawling over to him Gally slowly released him from his chains

"Yeah... Doc found the cure. He wanted you to be a full Crank, I took a needle, injected you with it, I didn't want that risk, he'd proven he could cure at the first and second stage so he didn't need to cure at the third. I'd rather you be here" Newt ripped the muzzle off him, his face dry from the blood, jaw aching from how much it tried to bite the muzzle. Embracing Gally he sobbed into his shoulder, he could finally live a normal life, with Gally. Pulling him in for a kiss he felt like he could finally start over in life and be happy. With who he wanted to be with.


End file.
